El Limbo
by Muinesva
Summary: La gran Rowena Ravenclaw se halla al borde de la muerte y lo único que desea es volver a ver a su hija.


**El Limbo**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic ha sido escrito para el "Desafío continuo" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_

_**N/A: **__El desafío me lo dio Connie1, cuyas palabras fueron: "Rowena Ravenclaw, luego de que su hija se escapase con la corona y muriese a manos del Barón Sanguinario, con el poema Melancolía de Manuel Machado". _

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

_Me siento, a veces, triste_

_como una tarde del otoño viejo;_

_de saudades sin nombre,_

_de penas melancólicas tan lleno..._

_Mi pensamiento, entonces,_

_vaga junto a las tumbas de los muertos_

_y en torno a los cipreses y a los sauces_

_que, abatidos, se inclinan... Y me acuerdo_

_de historias tristes, sin poesía... Historias_

_que tienen casi blancos mis cabellos._

_._

_Melancolía - Manuel Machado_

_..._

Ya nada era igual.

Las esperanzas de volver a ver a Helena menguaban igual que su vida y llegó a pensar que el Barón jamás lograría traerla de vuelta. Por alguna extraña razón sentía un dolor en el pecho, tan profundo, que parecía venir de su alma. Temía que Helena hubiese muerto. Era tan joven que no podía irse aún. Quería verla aunque fuera solo una vez más. ¡Qué importaba ya la diadema! En realidad, jamás le había importado tanto como su hija. Y si enviaba al Barón a por ella no era para recuperar la joya, sino para reencontrarse con Helena. Las cosas no podían acabar así.

Ahora que se hallaba postrada en su cama, el profundo deseo que su corazón atesoraba desde hacía años se había hecho más fuerte. Ansiaba volver a ver a Salazar. Y más que nunca, los recuerdos de su corta vida juntos aparecían en su mente, golpeándola con una crudeza insoportable. Él no había vuelto, ni siquiera por ella.

Quizás, él también estaba muerto.

Rowena cerró los ojos débilmente y lanzó un pesado suspiro. Sentía que el tiempo se le terminaba y no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Una noche antes de la fuga de Helena, su hija le había dicho no sin cierto resentimiento que siempre había estado a su sombra, que no podía sobresalir por ser ella misma. Sintió tristeza por su Helena, que no parecía ser consciente de lo que Rowena veía en ella. Su hija era brillante, y muchas veces había constatado que incluso más que ella, pero sabía lo que pensaba, que sus triunfos no eran merecidos. Creía que la alababan por ser la hija de la gran Rowena Ravenclaw, sin prestarle atención a ella realmente. Y por ello buscó ser más inteligente e importante que su propia madre, sin darse cuenta que no necesitaba de una diadema para ser especial.

¿A dónde había ido su hija? Rowena no quería ni imaginar los infortunios que podría padecer fuera de los muros del castillo. Helena era una excelente bruja y confiaba en ella, pero no podía fiarse de los demás. Solía ser impulsiva y eso podría acarrearle algún problema. Y como era algo común en esos tristes días, la imagen de su hija flotando en el río, muerta, bajo el cobijo de los sauces, apareció en su mente.

No, no, odiaba pensar en ello. Apretó los párpados con la poca fuerza que tenía e hizo todo lo posible por alejar la horrible estampa de su mente. Esa mañana había despertado con un horrible presentimiento y ahora aquel dolor en su pecho se hacía más fuerte.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa y eliminar de su mente las funestas reflexiones en las que se veía embebida.

Y entonces, sus recuerdos la llevaron a momentos llenos de dicha, tornando un melancólico suspiro en una débil sonrisa nostálgica. Rememoró a Helena de niña, cuando la llevó a conocer las tierras mágicas que los rodeaban. Volvió a sentir el viento que les azotaba el rostro en aquel acantilado de Eire, cuando fueron a visitar la tumba de la reina Maeve, la que otrora fuera la mentora de Rowena. Recordó cuando en su regreso a Alba, Helena, al ver a Hogwarts a lo lejos, le dijo con una sonrisa que había disfrutado aquel tiempo juntas y que era bueno estar de nuevo en casa.

Abrió los ojos y contuvo la respiración al ver una figura plateada materializarse frente a ella, iluminando la tenuemente oscura habitación.

—Helena —susurró sin poder creerse lo que veía.

—Perdonadme, madre.

Rowena miró a su hija con gran pesar. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

—Os he fallado —susurró Helena acercándose un poco, bajando la mirada, avergonzada—. Mi fuga os ha hecho esto.

—Hija…

Rowena calló, su voz se había roto y sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería abrazarla. ¡Oh, cuánto la había echado de menos! Y ahora veía que sus temores se habían hecho realidad. Su querida Helena estaba muerta y había decidido volver.

No debió haber vuelto. No así. Se suponía que debía continuar, no estancarse. No quería una vida así para su hija. Y sin embargo, se alegraba tanto de verla de nuevo.

—Oh, madre —musitó con infinita tristeza—. No merezco vuestro perdón.

—Hija mía, no tengo nada que perdonarte —logró hablar Rowena secándose las lágrimas y reparó de repente en la mancha oscura en el pecho de Helena— ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

Helena bajó la mirada por un segundo y trató de dar un suspiro, mas sabía que eso ya no era posible.

—Fue el Barón, madre.

Rowena apretó los puños con la poca fuerza que le iba quedando. Ahora la culpa la embargaba. Si no habría enviado al Barón a por su hija, ésta seguiría con vida.

—Jamás debí enviarlo a buscarte —masculló.

—Ahora ha tomado las cadenas y me ha seguido hasta aquí —susurró Helena.

El silencio envolvió la habitación, roto solamente por la repentina tos de Rowena. Sabía que el tiempo se le agotaba.

—Encontraremos una cura —sugirió Helena esperanzada, mas Rowena negó con la cabeza— ¿Os rendís, madre?

—Jamás —aseguró—. Pero a veces es menester saber cuándo retirarse. Y temo que ha llegado mi hora.

Helena se inclinó al lado de su madre y trató de cogerle la mano, mas la traspasó.

—¿Volveré a veros?

—No lo creo, querida mía —murmuró con una débil sonrisa triste—. Hace mucho me dije que quería seguir hacia adelante.

—Yo tuve miedo de hacerlo, madre, y por eso preferí regresar. Además, necesitaba veros una vez más.

Rowena miró a su hija con cariño, preguntándose si debería regresar y quedarse junto a ella, pero Helena, adivinando su pensamiento negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole de repente con cierta tristeza.

—No, madre. Vos sois más sensata y no deberíais quedaros. Yo aquí estaré bien. La gran Rowena Ravenclaw debe continuar su camino.

Rowena miró una vez más a los ojos de su querida hija y pronunció en un susurro sus últimas palabras:

—Te quiero.

Cuando la oscuridad dejó de rodearla y fue consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir, se dio cuenta que no volvería a ver a Helena. Con un sentimiento de dolor e indecisión miró alrededor. Se hallaba en la Torre de Astronomía, sin embargo, se veía bastante diferente. Un silencio supremo la rodeaba. Infinitas nubes impedían que viera los terrenos que sabía se hallaban a los pies de la torre.

Y a pesar de querer estar con su hija más tiempo, sabía que algún día se preguntaría qué había más allá de la vida. Una voz en su interior le mostró el camino a seguir. En lo más profundo de su alma sabía que Helena estaría bien y que ya no la necesitaba. Dio un paso sin dejar de pensar que debería seguir hacia adelante, dejando todo atrás. Y no sintió miedo. Sus dolores habían desaparecido y se sentía tan liviana. Un paso más y sonrió.

‹‹_Quiero saber qué hay más allá de la vida y la muerte.__››_

Lo averiguaría.


End file.
